


Side Effects Include

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Lucy tries to medicate Desmond during a Bleed, and Shaun thinks the result is hilarious.





	Side Effects Include

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually played any of these games, but I have enjoyed reading fic. 
> 
> Fill for the Prompt: [“I wanna go to the zoo and see the flamingos”, he said drunkenly.](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/923849.html?thread=108357065#t108357065)

Shaun had to admit he was a little impressed as he tracked Desmond's progress through the communicator in his ear. Lucy had been going through some files she'd smuggled out of Abstergo, trying to find a formula that might help Desmond with his bleeds, but the effect of the cocktail she'd presented both worked and didn't. Yes, it had apparently banished whatever ghosts the man had been seeing. No, it didn't help to keep Desmond rooted to the here and now.   
  
"No, we don't think he's running away." Rebecca was speaking on a video chat to Bill. "He hotwired the car while muttering something about...  _fenicotteri_ ."   
  
"Confetti?"   
  
"Flamingos." The historian had actually had to look that one up. Shaun leaned back in his chair to eye Rebecca's computer screen while he kept one ear on the slurred sweet nothings that were wasted on the zoo animals Desmond was scaling enclosures to see. The speed at which he had navigated the winding backroads to the Zoo of Pistoria and then broke into cages and pens put every chase through Animus generated streets to shame.    
  
Maybe all the those NPC's comments about drinking when Altair or Ezio started scaling buildings were accurate. Maybe that was what the modern Assassin was missing: proper drugs. And maybe he was too tired to deal with this shit. Still, it was amusing as hell to watch Desmond drunkenly wander about the zoo while dodging the occasional swipe of paw or beat of wing.    
  
Shame they'd have to erase the footage.


End file.
